Bean Bought Love
by angelic lily
Summary: Sakura is a rich coffee bean heiress and Sasuke is just another employee at a cafe. Can love bloom? Or does Sasuke have another girl in mind? Sasusaku, naruhina. first naruto fic, please go easy. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This is my first naruto fic so please go easy on me!**

"blah" talking

_Blah_ thinking

Sasuke wiped the grit off the window. It was one of those sunny days where things went hellish wrong for some people and right for others. He hated these days. He looked at the messy bed he had just woken up from and fixed it nicely. He then noticed another hole in the wall beside the bed. He sighed. He had been doing that a lot now recently. In his sleep, he would always be fighting. He knew who he was fighting. And knew the fighter had to die.

Sasuke dragged the bed a little more to the left to find out a hole on the right side would be revealed. He sighed again in frustration. He was going to have to fix it, and that meant spending money. He was already tight with money. Today was going to be one of those hellish days that wouldn't go right. He went into the washroom and showered with cold water. Getting hot water to run took way too long.

He dressed angrily. He didn't have so much money to start with in the first place. So why this? As Sasuke pulled a black t-shirt on, he wondered why he spent so much on the gym. It was like he was motivated by something. That something so long ago… But not forgotten. He cracked his knuckles. A certain man who was going to die…

He slammed the flimsy door of his cheap apartment. Today was the first day of his new job. It was definitely not going to be enjoyable

Sakura's black heels clicked lightly on the pavement. She was dressed to please, though she wasn't sure who she was going to please, probably the paparazzi that were going to be following her any moment now.

As if on cue, a man popped out from an alley and took a quick picture of her. Typical. She decided to ignore that and enjoy the light melody from her silver bracelet as she walked. She hoped she was dressed better than Ino. She couldn't have the poorer heiress beat her. She looked down at her attire as she walked down the road.

A yellow t-shirt, and on the top, a orange and cream short jacket with sleeves that only came up to her elbow. On her pink head was a beige hair band to show off her wide, charming (at least she thought so) forehead. Her bottom was designer jean caprice and a pair of black Louis Vuitton heels. As well, she had taken great pains with the make up so that her forest green eyes stood out and her lip color matched her hair color. All in all, Sakura thought it was a beautiful combination, enough to bring tears to her personal designer.

She walked into a local café, one of her favorites. It was one of the many shops that bought coffee beans from her father's company. Yes, she was an heiress. A rich one too. The air conditioned atmosphere hit her as she opened the door. She relished that. She couldn't have herself start sweating.

Just then, Sakura's cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID to see that it was 'Ino-pig'. As she put her ear on the phone, she ordered one ice cappuccino without looking at who she was talking to. Hardly anyone worthy came in here.

"Forhead-chan!" You could see the vein popping out of Sakura's forehead. "Ino-pig. Don't call me that!" Sakura could practically envision Ino tossing her blond hair as she heard "Sure forehead chan." Inner Sakura was screaming for her to kill her. "Ino-pig, you're late. I thought punctuality was your best quality." Sakura enjoyed hitting Ino back with her own words. "I said punctuality was my best quality second to my good looks forehead chan. Remember? Anyways, I have a good reason. There was a diamond necklace I HAD to have at Tiffany's so I was just getting that. Besides, I'll be there in, oh, I don't know, in 3…2…."

The shop door jingled as Ino came into the shop. "1." Ino slapped her cell phone closed as Sakura did. "Ino-pig." Sakura said as acknowledgement. "Forehead chan." Ino replied. You could practically see the tension between them. Sakura sucked on her straw with furious intensity. Their relationship had been strained since that little 'incident' in high school. Both had committed an unforgivable crime. They had both worn the same expensive dress for the prom. To put it mildly, you can say there was a catfight.

Ino pushed her Silhouette Sunglasses up onto her head. "One ice cappuccino please." Ino also said without looking. She was too busy seeing if she looked nice so that the paparazzi outside could at least take a good shot of her.

She was absolutely sure her short shorts were perfect, as well as her flip-flops. Her purple-blue top with straps below the shoulder seemed pretty good too. Sakura didn't stand a chance in the photo. She tossed her hair lightly. Sakura wanted to pull it. It was just so tempting.

"Here." Someone said as he handed Ino her drink. Ino looked up with disinterest until she saw the face. It was beautiful. Sakura stared at Ino strangely. What was she looking at? She turned also to be frozen completely. The guy. Was. Gorgeous.

His pale complexion was flawless as was his raven hair. It was just so natural… but… so cool. His dark eyes looked into hers. It was like he was looking right through her. She blushed. Oh my god. He was looking at her. Meanwhile, Sasuke was very annoyed. You might even say he was pissed.

_What are these two bobble heads looking at?_ He shoved the drink into the blonde's hand and gave her her total. She searched inside her top quality bag without ever taking her eyes off of him. Really, it was like a talent. She handed him a twenty and Sasuke shoved it into the cash register. It was annoying. She had jumped when he had accidentally touched her. And the pink haired girl. She was even more annoying. She kept STARING. It was like she had nothing better to stare at. Yeah right.

Both girls drank their ice cappuccino while staring at Sasuke, and once in a while, glaring at each other. They were clearly rivals. Sasuke was definitely annoyed and creeped out. Sure, he had had some girls like these, but they didn't have the same passion to him as they looked. He was starting to get Goosebumps. Also, he was getting an urge to punch something. Hard. He was relived when they finally finished their drink. They were going to go. Unfortunately, they didn't. They sat there for almost an eternity looking at him. He should ask them to leave.

Just then, Ino checked her watch. Her dark blue eyes widened. "Hey! Forehead chan! We're late!" Sakura snapped out and checked her cell phone clock. 3:04. They were late! 34 minutes late to be exact. And counting. "Oh no! Come on Ino-pig! Let's go!" Sakura rushed out the door to a limousine and slid in. Ino also stood up, but waved at Sasuke with a smile. "Bye." Sasuke crushed her drink cup and threw it in the garbage can. He hoped she got the message. But by the giggling as she went out, he doubted it.

"Faster driver! We need to get to the Hyuuga mansion immediately!" The driver only briefly nodded as he sped up a little. Only a little. Sakura sighed. They weren't going to make it in time. She hoped Hinata wouldn't be upset.

As the limousine driver came to a stop in front of the mansion. Ino and Sakura ran out and rang the bell. It was immediately opened by a maid. "Yes?" Sakura couldn't believe how similar she looked to Hinata. Then again, the Hyuuga family had a strange way of getting servants. "I believe Hinata is expecting us." The maid stared at her blankly. "Ah. I see," she said with absolutely no emotion, "come in please. I will lead you to Hinata-sama." Ino and Sakura followed the maid through the large house. Everything was either very pale or very dark. But it was in a stylish way. Also, everything looked expensive. Sakura could already see Ino calculating the cost of the hallway they were going through. It was probably in the millions, if not billions. The Hyuugas were a powerful family.

Faint music came from a room at the end of the hall. The maid opened the door to a bright white room. It was almost completely empty except for a few painting or vase here and there. The huge glass wall on the other side showed an ocean view with white sand complete with clear blue water. In the center, Hinata played the grand piano.

The blind girl was remarkably coordinated. (AN: I'm sorry if you don't like it like this! I mean it's modern times and she has white eyes! Come on! And I couldn't think of any eye color for her. Sorry. Please tell me if you don't like it!) The black and white keys were sailing along with her fingers as she played a wonderful piece. Sakura didn't want to call her. It would end the song

"Hinata…"

Hinata immediately froze and stood up. "H-hello? Hinabi? Is that you? N-Neji-san?" She looked at the door way unseeing. Sakura could feel her helplessness. "No. Hinata. It's us. Ino-pig and Sakura. We're sorry we're late." Hinata blushed. "Oh. No. It's okay." Hinata felt foolish for thinking they were Hinabi or Neji. "I should get dressed." She brushed her long black hair with her fingers. Sakura was glad she had decided to grow it. It looked nice on her. (AN: again, tell me if you don't like it.)

She reached for the walking stick against the piano and slowly went out. "Y-you can wait in t-the lobby." (AN: she has a stutter but not TOO bad. It gets worse when Naruto is there )) Ino stared at Hinata's outfit. It was a t-shirt and designer jeans. "You know, she could just go out for a walk with those." Sakura nodded. "But I guess the Hyuugas want her to look proper in front of the paparazzi." Ino nodded.

Hinata came immediately after both had arrived in the huge lobby. She was wearing a white sundress with a wide brimmed sunhat in her other hand. She had low white heels on too. Also, her pearl earrings stood out against her black hair. "Awww… Hinata, you look so cute!" Hinata blushed at Sakura's statement. "T-thank you Sakura-chan." Ino nodded. "You'll attract a lot of guys." Hinata gasped and blushed at the same time, but Ino smiled jokingly. Hinata visibly relaxed. Sakura had no idea why she was so jumpy all the time. And she was pretty cute.

All three walked out the door to the beach that was part of the Hyuuga estate. They did this everyday. Ino and Sakura would always come over and take Hinata out for a walk. It would do them all good.

Meanwhile, someone was getting ready for his break. The Kakashi person, Sasuke's boss (lol) had determined it was time for break, which was a relief since Sasuke wanted to get the hell out of there. His boss was scaring him too. He seemed a little….off.

As Sasuke took off his name tag, the store door jingled. "Hey Sasuke-teme." Sasuke growled. It was Naruto. "Dobe." He said without looking up. He didn't know why he put up with Naruto. He was annoying, loud, and most of all, crazy. Ramen crazy to be exact. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto grinning at him like the idiot he was. His blond hair was messy as usual, and his blue eyes were covered since he was smiling.

"Sasuke-teme, thought we were going to go eat lunch now. Hurry up! I could be way faster than you." Naruto grinned again. He loved to beat Sasuke at anything. "Just wait dobe. Patience is everything." Naruto blew a raspberry, clearly saying 'I don't give a shit about patience.' Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was such a fool. He wondered just what his luck was to meet him.

They had met in high school, only by chance. Naruto had claimed himself rival to Sasuke and Sasuke had beaten him every chance he got. Except once. That one time stayed with Sasuke for a long time.

Sasuke returned to reality as Naruto shoved something in his face. A cell phone. Brand new too. "See? Ha! Bet you don't get paid so much at your job than mine! I already had enough money to buy a cell phone! And you didn't!" Naruto looked so happy. Sasuke had a sweat drop on his head. He just wondered how old Naruto was in mind. It certainly wasn't twenty.

"So anyways, let's go eat ramen! I think I'll have miso today. What about you?" Naruto asked as they went out. Sasuke was going to be sick if they ate one more bowl of ramen for lunch. "How about some place that doesn't have ramen?" Naruto stared at him, horrified. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? RAMEN IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!" Sasuke ignored him. He was going through his ramen loving phase. It would pass soon.

"I'm going to go grab a hot dog by the beach. You coming?" Naruto grumbled about bastards not loving ramen and followed. He would eat even more ramen later to make up for it. He followed Sasuke sulkily, which suited Sasuke just fine. No more loudness. But that phase didn't last for long either.

All three girls were laughing or giggling as the white water lapped against their ankles. It was always fun to be in the tide, laughing with your friends. Sakura almost forgot Ino and she had declared themselves rivals. Well, more like she did. However, that was soon forgotten as another tide came up. Hinata was having a good time too. She was actually laughing and smiling, but quietly and timidly. Ino was somewhere else out of the water taking 'an important call'.

Sakura and Hinata were holding their heels out of the water as the water rushed between their legs and brushed up against their feet. It was so relaxing. Hinata had currently folded up her stick and stuck it in her Prada bag. It was nice to not need a stick once in a while. Sakura held Hinata's other hand to guide her a bit so that they could avoid occasional huge waves. Still, they were soaked from the waist down. The paparazzi were going to have a field day with this.

Sakura looked towards Ino to find, she was not there. _Where did she go?_ Sakura looked around with panic. Was it a kidnapping? Oh no… Sakura started to panic. Was the kidnapper still here?

That's when she saw her. With that hot guy from the café. Flirting with him beside a hot dog vendor. Sakura's panic disappeared and was replaced by fury. Hinata, sensing the sudden emotional changes looked toward Sakura's direction with concern. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakura was almost too mad to answer. "Nothing. Hinata-chan, I'll be right back. You stay here." With that, Sakura hastily put on her heels and ran towards her rival. Ino was going to pay.

Hinata stood there alone and scared. She hoped Sakura-chan was going to be okay. Now she just needed to get out of the water.

Sasuke was horrified. It was the stupid blonde AGAIN. And he could see her annoying friend, bubble-gum hair. (AN: yaya, this might sound lame or too mean. Whatever.) The blonde was flirting with all her might and not succeeding. Mostly because he was ignoring her. But she just didn't give up. He was just going to get a hot dog, but this blond had intercepted him from his lunch. He was thoroughly pissed. Naruto was looking at him jealously. He had no idea that this was nothing to be jealous about.

Soon, the pink haired girl had joined her. _God…_ Now Naruto was staring at her. He obviously thought she was cute. Outside of that, Ino and Sakura were having a silent glaring fight. Inner Sakura was thoroughly enjoying this. _'HELL YEAH! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY WITH IT!" _Sakura was burning with fury now. Ino was annoyed she had stopped her.

"Ino-pig, what are you doing?" Ino was getting angry. "Forehead-chan, nothing to worry about. Just doing what I do best." Sakura was really getting pissed off now. FOREHEAD-CHAN! Just how long had she called her that? Long enough. "Doing what? Being a slut? And don't call me Forehead-chan. I have a name. Sakura Haruno." Ino was in shock. She had never called her a slut before! She didn't think Sakura had had that in her. "Well than, I also have a name. Ino Yamanako. And don't forget it!" Ino pushed Sakura back with a finger on her forehead. This was all it took. Sakura lunged.

Soon, it was a replay of their prom night. Sasuke was not interested and started to walk away with the hot dog he had bought when the two girls were arguing. Naruto was trying to say something to stop it or just bring attention to himself. ("HEY! DON'T FIGHT OVER HIM! IT'S ME WHO'S CUTE!) Nothing seemed to stop the fighting on the beach until a certain person came.

"Sakura-chan? Ino-chan? What's going on?"

The fighting ceased to reveal a messy haired Sakura and Ino with her perfect pony tail disarranged. Hinata looked blankly at them. Sakura was ashamed. To get into a fight like that! What would he think of me? She blushed. Ino just stood there, looking at the ground.

Hinata, still unknowing, looked into their direction. "Sakura-chan? Ino-chan?" There was silence. Then, recognization.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata turned toward the direction of the voice. "N-Naruto-kun?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thnz for all the reviews pplz! I didn't think I would get very many lol. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! O, n theres a voting thing at the end so make sure u tell me ur opinion!**

Naruto looked at the Hyuuga heiress with amazement. "Hinata-chan! I thought you don't get out very much!" He started grinning again, his marks on his cheek standing out even more. Hinata immediately turned red. She started fidgeting. _What is he doing here? Oh, what am I saying, he has every right to come into any place he wants. But… why now? Oh no, he must think I'm so stupid!_ Hinata turned even redder. "H-hello Naruto-kun… I.. I m-mean.. I..." She wanted to run and hide. She couldn't even say I'm glad to see you properly!

Naruto obviously didn't notice and started a conversation with her. Well, more like he talked and Hinata blushed and listened. Sasuke was interested. He didn't know Naruto could get any high connections. Ino and Sakura stared. Naruto obviously didn't have the looks of a wealthy guy, so how could he know Hinata so well? All three just stared. Sakura was sure the paparazzi were VERY happy today. Oh god, what was it going to be like in those tabloids? Her good name was ruined. Father was not going to be happy. How could she let herself get so carried away? Tears came into her eyes. She was as good as dead.

Sasuke glanced at the pink haired girl. Sakura. She looked like she was going to cry. He sighed. What was with today? He dug into his back pocket. "Here." Sakura looked at the black handkerchief. She looked at the hand holding it, and then the person connected to the arm. The cool guy. He wasn't looking at her; his head was turned away from her. "Thank you… um…" She looked at him with her green eyes, begging for a name. He grunted. He didn't want to tell her. He should have ignored her too. But he just couldn't ignore someone crying. "Sasuke Uchiha." She nodded and wiped the few tears from her eyes.

Meanwhile, Ino looked on at the brief relationship between Sasuke and Sakura. She was amazed the big forehead girl could actually talk to him AND get a name. She looked down at herself and felt a bit ashamed. She couldn't do that…

Suddenly, there was a brief rustling than, a figure landed in front of Hinata in silence. Hinata looked on wide eyed. "N-Neji-san…." Her white eyes looked down at the ground she couldn't see, and Naruto noticed the brief expression of fear in her face. "Hinata-sama." The new addition to the gang said.

Sakura and Ino looked at Hinata's cousin with no surprise. He had a weird way of showing up like that. But he was pretty hot. Still, he was kind of creepy. Neji stood against the sun in a sullen distant guy pose. His pale blue button up shirt rustled a little with the beach wind. He had part of his hands in his baggy blue jean pocket. His long black hair was in a loose ponytail. Sasuke stared with surprise as Neji's white eyes **looked** at him.

_He can SEE with those eyes!_

Neji turned his attention back to Naruto and Hinata. "Hinata-sama. We must go. Your father… is in the least… upset." Hinata nodded with understanding. Neji looked back at Naruto and gave him a nod. "We'll contact you later." Naruto nodded, but still looked at Hinata with concern. Neji ignored the fact Hinata had her walking stick and dragged her back to her home by her wrist.

"And don't worry. I got rid of the paparazzi before they took any shots of your little… fight. We can't have the Hyuuga name soiled by two bobble head _friends_."

Neji and Hinata soon disappeared, leaving Sakura and Ino red with embarrassment. Ino, with trembling fingers, called for her limo. Sakura did the same. She wouldn't believe how today had turned out if she hadn't already lived through it. She had been very close to getting another lecture from her father.

Naruto, being clueless, guessed this was the right time to talk to Sakura. "HEY! So you're name is Sakura huh? Want to go on a date?" Sakura looked at the hyper active blonde with no interest. "No. Get lost." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, you could have just said no…" he mumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. God save him. He walked away slowly, tossing his empty pop can into the garbage. The whole encounter had given him time to drink pop and eat his hot dog. Naruto just noticed Sasuke was not where he was chased after him. "HEY! BASTARD! Wait up!"

Hinata sat in her father's office, fidgeting. She had changed quickly, her father would not approve of her in a half-soaked sundress. She had even been able to squeeze a shower in. She looked sadly around his office, not that she could see anything. Everyone in her family had been born with this eye condition, but she was an unfortunate one. Sure, they all had white eyes, but she was the only blind one. Sometimes, she wished someone else was blind with her too, but she would banish the thought quickly, since she knew it was a bad thought.

"_Hinata-sama is too kind…"_

Hinata flinched. Those words had been used as kindnesses or to hurt her. Most likely to hurt her. Neji-san said that a lot… Since they were ten, Neji always said that. But she knew better that to take that as a compliment. They were to hurt her, remind her that she was weak. She could feel the white eyes on her now… _too kind…_

As the door opened, Hinata pushed the thoughts out and sat at full attention for her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. Her father sat down quietly in his plush leather chair. "Hinata…" He paused and looked at the picture on his desk for a while. Then, he reverted his attention back to her. "Hinata. Public image is not something you play with. Do you know what it would mean to the family? The Hyuugas have an upholding reputation. And you were very close to toppling years of work with your two friends." Hinata nodded with shame. She knew she was wrong. Her father was right to scold her. Her little sister was doing better than her! And she was only ten… She silently listened to her father's words. Then, her interest was awakened when he mentioned Naruto.

"To think... the hired help comes all the way to visit you… I should fire him." Hinata looked up with surprise. He couldn't! "F-father. You shouldn't. He... He didn't come to visit me… I-It was a c-coincidence." Hiashi looked at his daughter with new interest. "Is he helping you Hinata?" Hinata nodded feverishly. Anything to keep Naruto here. "I see… Fine. Naruto Uzumaki will stay. But," Hiashi looked right into his daughter's eyes, though she didn't know it, "Remember, he is dangerous. Remember. Please." Hinata was confused but nodded. She couldn't comprehend how someone like Naruto could be dangerous. He was always so nice and funny…

Hiashi nodded for his daughter to leave. Hinata left quickly. As soon as she left, Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temple. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was doing. He was begging Naruto. Of all the things, he was begging a loser for information. A total loser everyone ignored. And the loser was enjoying every minute of it. He looked at Naruto with hate. Why wouldn't he give up the damn reason why he was linked to the Hyuugas? Well, it wasn't really like he was begging… He was just asking. Naruto wasn't that better off than him, so how did he know the famous Hyuuga heiress?

Naruto was just laughing all the time Sasuke asked the question. But he was thinking something else. _Sorry Sasuke-teme. I promised. And I don't go back on my word._ Naruto laughed again and continued to eat his fifth bowl of ramen. Sasuke growled and banged his fist on the table. A miniscule crack appeared on the table. "I give up," he said, "I'm going." Naruto paid more attention to his ramen as Sasuke left the small restaurant.

The dark streets were quiet for once. No traffic. Strange… Sasuke continued walking to his apartment which was about five or six blocks away. He wondered if any gangs were out. It could be the reason why the streets were empty. _Maybe my brother's gang…_ He looked into all the alleys, hoping, and then maybe not hoping. But he knew it was hopeless. His brother's gang was almost professional, they weren't easy to spot. Sasuke's hands tightened into a fist. He could force himself to be ready if he wanted to…

_Hate me. Run, run, and cling to life._

(AN: I'm sorry if this isn't exactly what Itachi said! I'm just a little lazy today)

Sasuke punched the wall nearest to him. He heard a satisfying crunch as he felt pain. Blood slowly dripped down the cement wall. He had probably broken his hand. Well good, you couldn't get stronger without pain. Then he felt a presence behind him. It wasn't Naruto. He wasn't very talented at being quiet.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura lay on her bed. Everything was quiet. She had asked for it to be quiet. She could only catch the occasional tip-taps of maids walking this way and that to do their duties. She sighed. _What happened…?_

Sakura had always prided herself for not falling for guys in that fashion… Ino was, but she didn't care. She sighed. If her father had found out… All those magazines and articles describing her as an intelligent kind heiress that will surely succeed in the world… Maybe they were all wrong? After tossing and turning for a while, Sakura sat up. Her cold feet touched the heated wooden floor. As she approached the bedroom door, she passed the full length mirror.

The reflection wasn't… well… wasn't exactly what she had expected. Her shoulder length pink hair was a bit disarranged, but looked… cute with her face. Her pajamas, a simple gray shirt that was too long and big for her, went well with the moonlight coming through the window. She didn't look one bit like an heiress. She looked like… Sakura. _Is this what… Sasuke saw me as?_ Sakura smiled. She liked it. She would try it out tomorrow.

When she opened her large bedroom door, she nearly had a heart attack. Her bodyguard, Rock Lee, was standing right there, thick eyebrows, spandex, and all, with a bouquet of flowers. "My beautiful Sakura, your wonderful youth and beauty radiates! Please, accept my bouquet!" He just happened to blow a kiss. By now, Sakura was twitching terribly. Then, like a time bomb, she exploded. "YOU FREAKIN IDIOT! YOU SCARED ME!" Rock Lee was cowering behind one of the large beams in the hall. "But…" Rock Lee slowly came out. "Thank you for the bouquet. It was very thoughtful of you." Sakura closed her bedroom door quietly. Rock Lee, now inspired, imposed a self-rule that if he couldn't finish 10000 push ups by three am (which was about 15 minutes away) Sakura didn't really mean that. He started quickly. "1…2…3…"

Sakura smiled and placed the pink rose in a vase. She didn't love Rock Lee, but she knew he meant well. He had saved her life a couple of times, nearly dying once. She owed him. Besides, once in a while, you needed a friend who wasn't your training officer that you were following the bad fashion sense of. With a sigh, Sakura fell asleep.

**Okay ppl!**

I TOTALLy need ur opinion. If any of you bothered to read the summary, it says, 'but does Sasuke have another girl?' or whatever I wrote.

Well, I need ur opinion on it. To get ur brain started, ill just give you a few options. Btw, this is non-yaoi, so don't suggest any guys.

**Sakura **should be the girl, there is no other girl for Sasuke

**Ino** should be the girl ( I don't really like this pairing )

**Hinata **is the girl for Sasuke (don't really like this one either.)

**OCxSasuke** should be the pairing (this one I can deal with.. gonna take some imagination tho)

And you can suggest any other girl you can think of! I'm hoping for a lot of opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those people who gave me their opinion (or suggestion lol) so I've decided this will be a sasusaku fic! cheering and confetti I think I'll have slight inoshika and nejiten. So keep a look out for all of these! **

**O, n guess what? I've just realized I haven't put a disclaimer on my first two chapters! gasp so here it is**

I do not own Naruto, even tho it would be nice to )

Sasuke grumbled as he handed a customer a latte. Lately, they had been getting more pressing, less patient, and above all, rude. He had just had an argument with a customer explaining that an ice cappuccino might just be the 'ice coffee' he was talking about. The bald man insisted it wasn't all the while using description that fit the ice cappuccino perfectly.

The whole morning, he had felt like he had a hangover. Not that he had ever gotten a hangover. But now he could share with alcoholics' pain. Sasuke sat down on a stool heavily. What had happened that night… Could it really help him?

_(flashback)_

"_Sasuke-kun… You and I… we are alike, don't you think?" The slithery voice drawled on beside Sasuke's ear. "What do you want?" Was this one of those creeps that sneak up on you at night? Or was it something more...? "Your brother… He's waiting for you. You need to be strong…" Sasuke flinched. How could this creep know about that? "Here's my… card. It'll tell you where to find me…" _

_The disturbing presence dissipated as a plain white card fell in front of Sasuke._

_(end of flashback)_

Sasuke turned the card over and over in his hand. It said plainly at the front:

Orochimaru

He didn't know how this would help. It didn't even say his address or phone number. How was he supposed to reach this person? He should throw this away. But he didn't move. He needed… something to beat his brother back. For revenge. He was an avenger.

The ringing of the shop door brought Sasuke out of his reverie to the new customer. He groaned inwardly. It was the pink-haired girl again. Sakura. But he stopped from turning away. She looked… different. She didn't have that air of grandness, of being expensive, and being a bobble head. She just looked… normal. She actually, just maybe, looked nice. Sasuke realized he was staring and quickly looked away. He couldn't have the girl mistake why he was staring at her. She just might tackle him.

Sakura looked shyly at Sasuke. She had dressed differently today. Yesterday night had influenced her. She hoped she looked nice and not too much like a hypocrite. (Sakura is wearing what she wears in the manga season 2 minus kunais, shurikens, medical supplies, etc.) As Sakura approached, he didn't look at her. She blushed. _Of course he won't look at you! Look what you did last time you met!_ Sakura tried her best to ignore that and cleared her throat. Sasuke shifted his gaze to her.

"I….um…."

Sasuke looked at her like she was an idiot. Or was it with great interest? Sakura tried again.

"I… I would like… some latte with extra syrup please."

_Damn. You screwed up bad, girl…_

_Shut up._

Sasuke proceeded in making her order, and Sakura tried again as he busily walked around behind the counter, trying to get everything in order. "Well... I really came here to apologize. I mean. For yesterday. You know. I… I didn't mean it to get like that. And… well… please forgive me." Sasuke paused and looked at her. Sakura blushed. Sasuke was curious. She was apologizing? Not here for goggling at him? She might actually be a nice person. "Hn." He gave her her drink. The pink haired girl turned about the same shade as her hair. "I see… Well. That's okay. Oh, and here. I took this." Sakura pushed over a black handkerchief. Sasuke looked at it. He didn't remember giving this to her. Did he even have handkerchiefs? Well… he probably had it. Yes, it was probably his. Hesitantly, he took it. "Thank you." Sakura now turned red. He had thanked her!

To ruin this moment, Sakura's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"H-Hello? Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata?" From the other line, Sakura could hear a sigh of relief.

"W-well, I have to tell you… um… I can't make it today. I have… an a-appointment. I-I'm so sorry S-Sakura-chan. Please forgive me…"

Sakura smiled. Hinata was ever so cautious. "It's okay Hinata-chan. We'll hang around next time, okay?"

"O-okay. And… Ino-chan told me to tell you t-that she wants to m-meet you at the airport at two…"

Sakura glanced at her watch. It was 2:15!

"It's 2:15! I'm late! Thank you Hinata-chan! Bye!" The phone clicked off before Hinata could say good-bye. Sakura grabbed her latte and anything that seemed like hers on the counter. "Thank you so much. I hope I see you again!" Sakura left hastily, leaving a even more hasty good-bye to Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke started to wipe the counter when he realized the handkerchief was missing. Was this some kind of trick? _Nevermind… She probably thought it was hers and took it again…_ Sasuke continued to wipe the counter. He had to go to the airport later with Naruto to pick up a friend. Well, more like Naruto's friend. He checked the clock on the wall. 2:17. A few more minutes…

------------

"Well thanks Hinata-chan! I really enjoyed the lunch! But, it's not as good as ramen." Hinata blushed and smiled shyly. She was spending time with Naruto again. She was very glad her father had hired him. He was so different from her… He was such an inspiration. "You should come over sometime and make me dinner! That would be great! You're a great cook Hinata-chan!"

Naruto grinned at her. Hinata had had some trouble in the kitchen, but Naruto smiling at her was worth it. "Th-thank you Naruto-kun." She quickly gathered up the dishes. Well, as quickly as she could without being able to see them. "Oh hey, I'll do it. You cooked already." Naruto deftly grabbed the dishes and ran inside kitchen. She heard a bit of a crash then "Don't worry! Nothing broke!" Hinata giggled quietly. He was always so funny too. Hinata followed him carefully, using her walking stick and the wall.

As she entered, Naruto helped her to position herself so that she wouldn't bump into anything. "Hey… Hinata-chan. I'm going to the airport later. To pick up a friend, have some ramen and stuff. Do you want to come too?" Hinata stood in silence. Her father would never allow it. And Neji… he would… just stop her. Using force or words. One of them. But she had wanted to go out for sometime… and what they didn't know couldn't hurt them, right? Right? She wasn't so sure. She bit her lip. If she were caught, then she was done for. But… if she didn't get caught…

"I-I… I'm n-not so s-sure…" She fidgeted a little. Would he be mad? "Oh… It's okay. Well, I put the dishes in the dishwasher. I guess I'll see you next time." Hinata was traumatized. _Oh no! He sounded so disappointed! Oh no… oh no… This isn't good._ Hinata mustered up all the courage she could. "N-Naruto-kun. I'd be happy to."

------------------

"This is what you called me for? Ino-pig, this is pathetic! You could do this yourself." Ino sat idly, looking at her manicured nails. "But it's so boring waiting for someone all by yourself at an airport. Besides, Hinata-chan couldn't come…" Sakura sighed. It was useless. Sakura didn't really like airports in the first place. They were always so boring. All the waiting and sleeping… But it was also full of love. There were various people hugging, laughing, and kissing. She sighed.

"Well… Shikamaru isn't even my friend. He's yours. I don't even know him that well. We only met a couple of times, and it was mostly because of you. Why didn't you call Chouji? He knows him better than me." Ino continued looking blandly at her nails. "Chouji was busy coming up with a brand new menu for his parents' restaurant." Sakura sighed exasperatedly. She gave up. It was going to be so boring. She looked over to her bodyguard. A giant sweat drop formed on her head. He was surrounded by a group of curious little kids, while showing them the nice guy pose. _So typical…_

"Ah… Plane rides are so tiresome…" Sakura looked up to see the heir of the Nara Technology company, the most modern and profitable company. His pineapple head was just a little bit rumpled from sleeping probably. He was casually dressed, in a t-shirt and jeans. Not cheap looking though, most likely designer. "Shikamaru!" Ino gave him a hug. "Ugh…" Shikamaru looked away, blushing slightly. _Such a troublesome woman…_

Sakura smiled. This suddenly reminded her that her lips were feeling a little chapped. She dug into her bag to find the black handkerchief. _Oh no…_ She could hear Inner Sakura cackling. _Hah! You're so dumb! What kind of girl goes through all and take the handkerchief in the end! You're hilarious! _She turned red. She had to go back and return it. "What's wrong Sakura?" Ino looked at her curiously. Shikamaru also looked at her, but with slight boredom. "Nothing!" She shoved the handkerchief in and closed the bag. Shikamaru looked at her. _Ah… so troublesome… Was she always this weird?_ Ino lost interest and shook it off by flicking her hair. "Okay, whatever. Let's just go grab some lunch. Sakura nodded and stood up, but froze. _He's here!_

----------------

Sasuke could only describe the car ride as **uncomfortable**. Naruto had brought the girl again. Except she didn't talk this time. She only looked to Naruto or out the window, and would start blushing for no reason. He rolled his eyes. Pathetic. Naruto, on the other hand, kept talking, blabbing on and on about absolutely NOTHING. Sasuke wanted to start banging his head on the car window. If he was lucky, it might break, and then he could escape. He swore under his breath for agreeing to go. He cursed himself for knowing Naruto. He cursed his friend as well. Hell, he would damn the whole world.

After a bit of trouble parking, they all got off. Naruto started stretching noisily while the Hinata girl took a meek timid position while waiting for Naruto. "Okay! Let's go!" Naruto marched on with pride and confidence that only an idiot could have. Sasuke followed slowly.

Once inside, they made a beeline for the meeting place. Of course, they had to stop once since Naruto wanted to buy some ramen. All three kept a look out for anyone calling for his name. Then, Naruto spotted him. "YO! KIBA!" Half the surrounding people turned to stare, making Hinata turn tomato red. The guy Naruto had called turned his head.

He was dressed a bit strangely. Sure, it was just a t-shirt and jeans, but they gave off a foreign air. Also, it could have been the giant dog that was beside, not inside a cage. (AN: this is set when like… Gaara become Kazekage, so Akamaru is HUGE.) "Hey. Idiot. You finally showed up. You're an hour late." Naruto only grinned. "Yeah. Whatever. Picking up a few people." Kiba nodded to Sasuke as acknowledgement. Sasuke did the same. Kiba then looked at Hinata. "Hey… I recognize you…." Hinata blushed and started panicking. _Oh no… please don't…_ "Oh. Wait. Never mind." Hinata sighed. She almost got a heartattack. "You wouldn't know her anyways. This is…" Hinata's unseeing eyes widened. _NO! Naruto! Please don't! _"This is Hi-"

"Hi…" The four turned to see (except for Hinata. She recognized her by voice) a certain pink-haired girl standing there. "HEY! It's you!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke also recognized her. "Um…" Sakura blushed. Great, the annoying blond was there too. But what was Hinata doing here? "Here." She shoved the handkerchief into Sasuke's hand. "I'm sorry… um… I must have taken it by mistake. I'm so sorry." Sakura turned around fast to get away, but ended up tripping.

_Great… you are such a klutz. I can't believe it._ Sakura closed her eyes as the floor came closer and closer to her face. She never hit it. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was inches away from the floor. Sakura was being lifted away too. Sakura turned to see Sasuke lifted her up. She blushed. She couldn't believe it. _Ohmygod._

"You okay?" Sakura could only nod. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. She then realized Sasuke was holding her hand. She could feel herself going crimson and turning hot. This was not going as she planned.

"Hey you two! Smile!" Both turned simultaneously as a paparazzi took their picture.

**OOOOOOOOO. Anyways, tell me what you think! Review review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was going to kill herself. There was no point in living. She was ruined. Now, Ino could have the spotlight as the perfect heiress. Sakura was going to be a notorious floozy of an heiress that runs around with no one looking at her. On top of that, her father had set a special 'appointment' for his precious little daughter. Great. He was going to lock her up in a secluded place so that she would have no life for thirty years. He HATED it when she did anything to slightly dent their public image. It was like his precious sports car to him. And it took millions to renew it.

Sakura threw herself on the bed, staring up at the velvet and little jewels that adorned the top of her bed. ( AN: its one of those canopy beds, u kno princess beds.. uh.. ya, that sounds about right.) Maybe… she could just disappear without a care. Just take her share of the millions, take a plane to some random country, then live their like a normal elegant lady. Growing old by herself probably. Ugh. No. Not really for her.

She tossed around in frustration. What could she do? Right now, the tabloids and newspapers were probably eating up her picture, so too late to intercept it somehow. She sighed. If she didn't come up with a plan to lessen her father's lecture, she was really going to get it.

_**Come on Forehead. You have that head for a reason. Didn't you graduate at the top of your class?**_

_Grr… Shut up. And calling me Forehead means you have a big forhead too. _

_**Hmph. But it doesn't apply to me. I don't live out there idiot. **_

Sometimes, she just hated herself. She sat up straight and looked around her room. She had all this money but she couldn't buy herself out of trouble. _Buy…_ Sakura grinned. She had it. But she will have to take a quick trip. She ruffled her hair out of reflex. (AN: you know how you get out of bed and then you just ruffle it up lol.) She secretly hoped he wasn't that shallow, but in order for her plan to work, he would have to be.

------------

Hinata stood by her father's office. She rubbed her silk skirt self-consciously. Why did she go? Why? But it was for Naruto. Anything was worth it for him. Anything. _You'll just have to live with the consequences._ She could feel Neji pass by her, she could just feel the glare and smirk. They were all dressed because guests had been invited. One of the most successful women in the media business. TenTen. So her father would probably shorten it. For good measure, Hinata fixed her collar. Just then, the maid opened the door.

"Hisashi-sama will see you now."

Hinata gulped and slowly walked inside. The door closed behind her solidly. She jumped slightly. Her father sat at his desk, as usual. The sunlight streaming in from behind him made her hotter than she already was. "Hinata…" he said. She sat down nervously. She squeaked a 'yes' just barely audible. "You know what you have done…" She bit her lip. Oh no… Was he going to take Naruto away?

She could hear him sigh. "I have… made a mistake. You will no longer need that… child. I will hire a psychologist. I'm sure a professional will be much better than a _companion_. I don't know what I was thinking… listening to that…" Hiashi trailed off as he sensed a vibe from Hinata (AN: lol that sounds funny). To confirm it, a tear rolled down Hinata's cheek. "I-I… I understand." She stood up abruptly, bumping into the desk. She winced but did not stop. She picked up her walking stick and got out as fast as she possibly could. Hiashi sighed again. He was making mistakes every time.

He leaned back in his comfy leather chair. He should never have listened to that man. Sure he had claimed to be a psychologist, but… he had felt something not being right. A sense of something more sinister. The man had been snake-like, but persuasive.

_Flashback_

"_Yes… I know of a child with a psychological problem as well."_

"_Oh?" Hiashi leaned just a tad more, now that he was interested. The man smiled. "Yes… much more serious than your daughter's slight depression… But, I do think that two troubled minds pardon my wording, would heal better together. Don't you agree? A kind of… co-healing." _

_Hiashi nodded. It sounded sensible. "Hm… Sounds very scientifically correct. Dr…?" The man smiled his devilish smile again. "You may call me Orochimaru. I resent being called a doctor. More of an… experimentalist." His cold eyes glinted at 'experimentalist'. It sent a shiver up Hiashi's spine. "I see…"_

"_So… Hiashi-sama, what do you think?"_

"_How serious is this child's… mind?" Orochimaru sipped at the blood red wine. "I'll say… a controlled schizophrenic." Hiashi flinched. Orochimaru chuckled. "Mind you… Not a dangerous one… I wouldn't send such a dangerous 'patient' to such a prominent daughter." The way he said it, Hiashi didn't trust him. _

_Orochimaru gave him a wine-stained smile. It looked like blood. "So, do we have an agreement?"_

_End of Flashback_

Was he so wrong in wanting to help his daughter's depression?

-----------

Sakura stood outside the café door. She couldn't believe that she was so nervous. Well she had a right to be. After all, she was going to ask… well a lot out of a person. She turned red as she remembered it was a glass door, so whoever was inside could probably see her standing like she was in a trance outside. She pushed the door open as it jingled. It was empty again. It was one of the main reasons why Sakura liked it so much. It wasn't crowded with people who would recognize her.

Sasuke was once again wiping the counter. He was scowling, but had such a look of concentration that Sakura was afraid to approach him. Her boot heels tapped quietly on the smooth floor. Sasuke did not look up. She sighed. Here it comes…

Sasuke looked up to see the pink haired girl again. He groaned inwardly. He had just been able to escape from her about three hours ago. Now, she was here again. Her nervous green eyes looked everywhere except for him. _Hmph…_

"Uh… you know what happened at the airport… um… ahem… Well it's about that. You know that the paparazzi managed to take a picture… of us… together… so…." Sasuke frowned. What the hell did she want? "So… what I was wondering is, since it effects the both of us…" Sakura sighed. She wasn't used to doing these things. Ino was.

"Willyoubemyboyfriendtemporarilytohelpme?"

"What?"

Sakura blushed. Now she was like Hinata, blushing like crazy. She was supposed to be diplomatic! Independent! Or at least more out of all three of them. "Will you be my boyfriend temporarily to help me?"

Sasuke blinked. "No."

Sakura knew this was coming. It was polite to ask first. "Listen person," Sakura closed the gap between their faces quickly. Her green eyes threatened to send rays of death at him. Sasuke blinked again. That was sudden. "I can get you fired, do you know that? My father's coffee beans support this place. If he says you gotta go, you gotta go. Now, it isn't just for your benefit. It's for BOTH of us. I get my image; you get a bit of fame. Also, money." Sasuke frowned. Bribing. He hated people like these. They expect him to lower himself to such a despicable level. "You expect me to come down to that level? You don't even freakin' know me."

Sakura flinched. She knew something like this was going to happen. "But… you have to help me…" Sasuke didn't look at her. Sakura bowed her head. She was going to cry again. And it was not part of her plan. "I… I see…" Father was going to be upset. She still hadn't forgotten about her last punishment. She rubbed her right wrist self-consciously. She always covered that part, with bracelets or whatever she could find. It was a disfigurement…

_And right after prom night too…_ Sakura smiled sadly. O well. She was stronger than before. She could handle it. She turned around quickly. She had embarrassed herself long enough. Sakura gasped as she felt a hand on her wrist. "Hey, wait."

Sasuke turned the girl around to see tears just beginning on those forest green eyes. Sasuke's face expression altered slightly, in an unreadable way. _Damn. She's going to cry again._ "You have… connections, right?" Sasuke hated himself for doing this. He was lowering himself. But, he needed this valuable resource. Besides, he guessed he could use the extra money.

The pink-haired heiress widened her eyes. He was… actually considering it? No way. "I need this… advantage. For my own reasons. So…" Sakura smiled broadly. She hugged his neck. Sasuke let out a grunt of surprise. He could smell her. Sakura blossoms and… tears? "Thank you." For good measure for anyone who might be spying outside, Sakura gave a kiss on his cheek. Sasuke's hair stood on its end. "I'll come by later to discuss our… arrangement." Sasuke stared blankly ahead. The feeling. It was indescribable. He had felt some kind of electricity between them.

"Nice girl." Sasuke turned around quickly. The weirdo boss Kakashi stood behind him, reading his book. It said clearly on it 'Itcha Itcha Paradise'. Sasuke turned around in disgust. Pervert. Kakashi tightened the white scarf around his neck and face, covering his lower face. "So… when's this pretend dating going to start?" Sasuke's head snapped back to his boss. He had heard? Sakura should have been more careful. "Oh don't worry Sasuke. I won't tell I guess. Nothing of importance to me." Sasuke visibly relaxed. Thank god. "But tell me something… Why do you need her connections?" Sasuke didn't say anything. He kept wiping the counter. "You shouldn't use girls like that. They don't like it." A bit of color came off the counter. Sasuke had wiped it too hard. "You might want to stop wiping. You'll ruin the counter."

**Yes! Helloo my dear reviewers! I'm so sorry that I didn't update for long! I've been neglecting my duties as an author! sniff sorri. There's just been so much going and it's all so BUSY. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Feel free to ask me or give me your opinions! LoL and of course I'm not going to answer questions about chapters that are coming up it's the suspense! **

**And I hope you like Kakashi's infinite wisdom lol. Tell me if you want more of him. I'll try to squeeze him in here and there. **

**SKYBLUE1010: Thanks for the review!**

**Emina-anime: Thanks for the review! And I hope the Orochimaru question is answered for you in this chappie. O and Hinata doesn't want Kiba to know cuz she's afraid ppl mite recognize her. I'm sorry if you expected a more complex reason lol. Anyways, I'm hoping this chapter was good!**

**Sweetmaiden: Thanks for the review!**

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me****: Hey! Thanks for reviewing to ALL of the chapters! I luv u! Hm, anyways, ya I kno, those damn paparazzi lol. I'm planning on making them even more annoying lol. Maybe. Lol. **

**And all those other ppl who gave me their opinions for chapter 2 I'm sorri I'm not typing you guys' names! But thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm SO sorry for not writing for the longest time! DON'T KILL ME! I had a LOT of family matters, computer being nearly destroyed and all that. So it really isn't my fault. Enjoy! And I'm sorry if it seems a bit short!**

Kakashi closed his Icha Icha Paradise with a satisfied sigh. It had been one of the best volumes. Now, just to wait for the next one…

He was just about to doze off when he heard a faint yelling from outside. He stuck his head out of the window. It was Sasuke. "Hey! What are you doing! Let go!" Sasuke was resisting being taken in by a bunch of, what it looked like, designers. Kakashi scratched his head. Was he supposed to… help? Finally, the many giggling women had overtaken Sasuke, stuffing in into a giant white van. Kakashi shook his head. If that wasn't that strangest kidnapping he had ever seen…

------------

Sasuke was pushed out of the van with instructions on how to get into the restaurant. He looked down at himself. He was in a plain white turtleneck with a long necklace. They had managed to make him wear a blue dress jacket with a blue scarf. Oh, and did he mention that they had stuffed a rose into his hand to? If this is what it took to meet with that bubble gum haired girl, he was going to quit very soon.

Sasuke asked the hostess for the table to Sakura Haruno. She immediately brightened up and led him to the way. He immediately spotted the pink from a few feet away. She waved to him while smiling cheerfully. As soon as Sasuke neared the hand distance, Sakura grabbed him to sit closely to her as possible. "What are you-"

Sakura quickly leaned over to whisper the current situation. "Don't say anything like that. Half the restaurant is spies from my father. Now just look like you're enjoying yourself and I'll explain the terms for our fake dating."

Sasuke immediately shut up. So, Sakura's father was one of those over protective types. After ordering some random foods, they leaned in close to discuss the terms. Sakura neatly wrote 'terms of dating' on a napkin. "So I'll start. No emotions involved." She wrote in bubbly letters 'no emotion'. "Your turn."

"No kisses or anything like that." Sakura paused, then wrote it down.

"No changing your mind."

"Keep your personal life to yourself."

"No sex." Sakura blushed and wrote it down.

"And most importantly, remember this is FAKE." The word was written in capitols on the flimsy napkin. "There we go. All done. So we know what to do, yes?" Sakura asked with a smile. Sasuke just nodded. He was going to get out of here soon.

Sakura took light sip from her glass of wine. "Well... to conclude this 'date', I think Sasuke honey, that we should go on a date tomorrow." Sakura smiled blissfully. Sasuke blinked. Once. Twice. "What?"

Had this girl… just called him honey? And had she suggested a DATE? "Well honey?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. He could just murder everyone here. EVERYONE. Then maybe, he could find a saner life, in prison. He bit his tongue from saying every swear possible and forced a half-smirk. "Sure. How about afternoon?" Somebody needed to kill him now.

"Aw… look how fast ex-boyfriends grow up."

Sasuke flinched. This voice was familiar. He looked up to see a girl, looking a few years older than him with glasses in hand. Her violet eyes were filled with mirth… from someone else's suffering. She smiled, displaying pearly white teeth. Her black hair was in a giant black clip. Sasuke frowned. "Runa." The girl smiled even wider at her name. "Aw! You remembered! I'm so touched. But who's this little girl? A new girlfriend for little Sasuke? Isn't that just sweet. At the rate you're going, I bet you've dated all the girls here, haven't you, you player!" Sasuke bristled. He wasn't going to let her get to him. "Runa, I'm sorry, but I'm enjoying a _date_ with my girlfriend, so please leave. Or else I might be forced to kill someone." Sasuke glared menacingly at Runa. She held her spot. Then flicked her hair. "Fine. But I'll see you around my darling." She threw him a kiss and left. Sasuke snorted. She was always such a bitch.

Sakura remained sitting quietly, taking this all in. That was his… ex? Talk about scary. She looked up at him. He looked distracted. She cleared her throat. Only his eyes moved to her spot. "I think… I will be going now. Since our business is done." She leaned over to kiss his cheek then remembered that it was one of their rules not to. She stopped an inch short. "Good night." Sasuke watched as the girl left. He sniffed the air. She smelled like sakuras.

----------

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, I've found him." The dark haired girl leaned against a pole in the dark. She watched as a certain pink haired girl left the restaurant. "It seems to be that his date has left. Should I approach him sir?" There was a brief silence. "I see. But I would caution that your daughter does not fall for him." She hung up on her cell phone. She didn't need his stupid lecture on how she really wasn't his daughter, just foster. But it was good advice she was giving. It might interrupt their plans. "Then Sasuke-kun… you'll come crawling back to me."

**AAAH! I'm SO sorry this chapter is short! Sibling rivalry over the computer! But I'll try to make the next one EXTRA special. Oh, and give your opinion on a character. I wanted to add all Naruto characters on here, so tell me, would u hate to see gaara in here? And if you love it, what role should he play? THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SO SORRY! GOMEN NASAI! (did I spell that rite?) OMG! I GOT SOOO CAUGHT UP IN WATCHING OTHER ANIME THAT I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT NARUTO AND EVERYTHING! IM SO SORRY!**

**But it's really not my fault… I mean the naruto fillers suck. Everyone agrees on that lol. So anyways**

**IM SORRY! I TOTALLY give you permission to SHOOT ME. But please don't forget to resurrect me or this story will never finish XD**

**And just to refresh ur memory:**

"blah"**- talking**

**_Blah_**- **inner sakura**

_Blah_- **thinking/flashbacks/emphasis**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would destroy all the fillers with my unbeatable cookie vision xp**

Glasses clinking and soft murmurs of conversation carried throughout the long hall. Sakura sighed. It was a typical cocktail party.

She took a little sip of her own cocktail. Normally she would be going around trying to make conversation while making a good impression, but today she just didn't feel it was useful.

_We're one of the biggest industries invited to this party. Even if I was rude, they wouldn't take a chance on destroying a beneficial relationship with such a powerful organization._

She sighed again. For the sake of it, she checked to see her diamond and pearl bracelet was firmly in place on her right wrist. She even lightly touched her pulled up hair to feel if it was in place or not. Of course it would be. The hair dresser had twisted the hair with chopsticks with all her might, even daring her to fire her if it were to come loose. And her 20 carat diamond necklace was… thankfully not tangled in her hair. Then out of necessity more than anything, Sakura checked the tie of her dress. It was a midnight blue dress coming up to her ankles with a split from her right hip all the way down. It had a nice cleavage that didn't show too much, and two silky strings that were to be tied together to hold the upper part of the dress up. Designed by Ino Yamanako's mother just recently. It was a beautiful dress. She was probably the first to buy it, even wear it.

But it didn't really cheer her up. Dresses were nice. Some clung to you nicely. They made you feel so pretty. _But it's not the same as him…_

Suddenly embarrassed she was thinking about a fake boyfriend, she blushed and drained her cocktail.

He hadn't called. Well she didn't expect him to call. But wouldn't it have been nice? It's a nice thing to call a girl if you went on a date with her. Even if it was a fake date, thought Sakura as she gave her empty glass to a nearby server. Her green eyes assessed the room. No one would miss her. She had technically talked to everyone she needed to in her father's absence. Being as inconspicuous as she could, she walked towards the washroom.

As was expected, the washroom had a wide area filled with chairs and mirrors. Sakura sat her matching blue purse onto the counter and took her cell phone out. No calls. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. No one?

_**No one tried to call me! No one? Don't they notice that I'm gone? Geesh! CALL! SOMEONE! ARGH!**_

In her temper tantrum, Sakura kicked the nearby wall with her high heels. Hard.

Crack!

Sakura sat down on an armchair to assess the damage. The heel of her right shoe was smartly broken. She wouldn't be able to cover it up or use her emergency stock of shoe glue to fix it. She needed a new pair. And her toe hurt. Sakura glared menacingly at the wall. She liked to think it shrank in fear.

Whipping open her cell phone, she pressed number one. 'Ino pig' the cell phone displayed neatly. She waited for Ino to answer while the phone rang.

"Hello. This is Ino Yamanako's cell phone! I'm busy doing something else. You know, hair appointment or something. So leave a message and I'll get back to you soon!"

There was a pause and Sakura waited.

"After the beep, please leave a message. If you would like further options please press number one. Beep."

For a while, Sakura said nothing. _You need heels. Talk. She's the only one who would have extras. Talk._

"Ino, this is Sakura. I just broke my heel. The one I borrowed a week ago. No not the Gucci one. Anyways, just drop by Haruno Hall and I'll be in the washroom waiting. Hurry up, okay?"

Almost overcautiously, Sakura pressed the off button. She had to wait now. Who knows how long Ino could take?

The now stranded heiress took off the offending shoe. It wasn't even possible to use it as flats. Who came out from the washroom with their high heels suddenly transformed into flats? No one. Absolutely no one.

_Stupid. No calls. Stupid cell phone. Stupid wall. It broke my shoe. No, boys break shoes. Stupid boys. Breaking heels. Stupid… Idiot… call me…_

A single tear, brightly lit by the lights in the washroom, ran down Sakura's cheek. Surprised, Sakura wiped it away. Crying over… a fake boyfriend. That was idiotic. Stop it. Someone from the party could come in.

Speaking of party… wasn't Hinata supposed to be here today? She never misses these business parties. Or at least her father wouldn't let her.

Once again opening her cell phone, Sakura pressed three. Hinata.

---------

Her cell phone was ringing.

Hinata half heartedly reached for it, but stopped. She didn't feel like talking right now. She would probably draw attention on herself. Or make the other person annoyed.

_But it might be urgent! They might really need to talk to you!_

Slightly motivated at the thought, Hinata grabbed her cell phone and opened it. The call had already ended. Carefully, Hinata placed the cell phone back onto the piano.

She had come in here at least two hours ago. However, she had only played the piano for ten minutes. Well… no one would lecture for it though. The piano room was her reflection room too anyways… No one came in here except for her and the servants. Her room was too big for her liking. And sometimes the servants rearranged the furniture without her bidding. Everything was too big in there also. The chairs were too big… the bed was too big for one person… everything.

Absently, Hinata pressed down on a key. It was C. The note that began everything. Kind of like east. She smiled a little. She had heard she was born facing east. Or something like that.

Hinata continued to do what she had done in the past two hours: pulling at her sweater sleeve. It was mainly out of guilt. Her father was going to take her to the cocktail party as he had done in the past several years. It was purely business. It was to see the current and future face of the Hyuuga business as her father said. But this time, she thought no. She did want to please her father… except she didn't want to go this year. Or not now. It wasn't pleasant there. All the faceless people, being so polite. But whenever she sat down, she could hear the whispers. About her blindness, her incompetence, and her ignorance. They didn't like her. It was business. It was too cruel for her. Someone like Hanabi or Neji-nii-san could handle it… but she was too soft. She didn't even really know the basics of the business. She was useless.

_Hinata-chan isn't useless! Who told you that?_

The Hyuuga heiress jumped, startled. Naruto-kun? The silence answered for her. She was daydreaming.

_But it was so nice that day…We went on a walk for a really long time in the garden. And the garden was empty. We talked for a long time too. It was… one of the best times I had._

Hinata reached for her cell phone.

_I was so happy…Someone who didn't judge me or think I was useless. I was so happy… Naruto-kun…_

Using the little bump on the five as her guide, she pressed two down firmly.

_So… I hope I can make Naruto-kun happy too._

"Hello? Shino speaking."

"A-ano… Shino-kun?"

"Hinata? Do you need anything?"

"A-ah… no… well… y-yes… c-could you p-possibly do me a-a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I-I was w-wondering… c-could y-you… p-please…"

Hinata took a deep breath. She wanted to try to say this without stuttering.

"Could you come pick me up?"

"….?"

Hinata felt herself turning red. She hoped he wouldn't misunderstand.

"A-and… um… c-could you please call your S-Special F-Forces? I-I need t-them for… something…"

She regretted her decision more and more as the silence grew. She knew it was a bad idea! She should do it on her own instead of depending on people. She could search by herself. Though he hadn't told her exactly where, he had told her the barest details.

"Sure. I'll pick you up in half an hour or so."

Hinata nearly fell off her chair. He had agreed! Her hand trembled slightly. She was so nervous…

"Hinata?"

"A-ano! S-sorry! Yes! Please! T-thank you!"

"No problem."

Hinata turned off her cell phone. This was so risky. She had never gone out by herself… She made a fist with her hand to stop it from trembling, only to realize her whole body was trembling. She shook her head. No time. She was going to go see Naruto-kun!

----------

"… and that's how you should conserve your youth! It is the only way! THE FLAME OF YOUTH SHALL ALWAYS BURN!"

Sasuke was going to kill himself.

This sorry excuse for a customer was sitting there BLABBING for two hours now, as Sasuke noted, about the 'flame of youth' or whatever shit he was obsessed with. And he had not bought anything. He was just sitting there on one of the stools on the counter RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM blabbing his ass off. No he wasn't going to kill himself. He was going to kill this loser.

Sasuke looked around for Kakashi. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was probably in the lounge sleeping or reading one of his perverted books.

_Idiot…_

He glanced at the man dressed in a skin tight green material. He shuddered. He would kill Kakashi too for leaving him alone with this… thing.

Willing himself to stop thinking about the green spandex, Sasuke took out his cell phone from the black apron he was wearing. It wasn't even on. Even though he wasn't going to call anyone, he turned it on anyways. If he was lucky, Naruto would call to interrupt him from his job. Maybe. But considering Naruto didn't really have any sense of timing conscious or subconscious, it was unlikely.

Sasuke allowed himself to sneak a look at the counter. He was still there. Sasuke cursed himself for getting a job here. _A useless job… barely supports me through college._ He nearly crushed his cell phone in his death grip. That wouldn't do him much good though.

_No it wouldn't… She needs to call me. I need to tell her the information I need her to search for me…_

It had already been a week though. And she hadn't called. It was frustrating. Did she expect him to call her? They had had a date… technically. A fake one though, Sasuke hastily added. A fake date. But why didn't she call?

The first time he had met her, she had seemed like a total ditz. One of those who calls everyone she knows when she meets a cute guy. Or the one that calls right away after a date. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he HADN'T gotten a call after a date. But it was a fake date. So it was different from a regular date. Although considering her behavior… she would have called at least a week ago.

The vibrating in his apron interrupted his thoughts. Sasuke quickly looked at the words displayed. 'Naruto'. Not her.

Sighing, Sasuke picked up.

"What is it now?"

"Sasuke-teme! I'm lost! HELP ME!"

Sasuke blinked. Naruto had lived here… for how long? Ten years? Shouldn't that be enough for him to know his way?

"Don't joke with me. You've lived here for ten years. You should know your way around here idiot."

"No! I'm serious! I don't know where I am! LISTEN! Just come pick me up or something! I don't have money right now…"

Sasuke paused. Naruto never asked for help. Especially not from him. He must be really lost. Sasuke rubbed his temple. Maybe asking for Naruto to call was too much. Be careful what you wish for… or something like that.

"Just go back the same way you came."

"I… don't remember…"

Sasuke frowned. God, not again. They really needed to upgrade those medications. He glanced again at the man in green spandex. Way to busy talking to another customer to pay attention to him. Sasuke turned his head before the talkative man could strike up a conversation.

"Was it… Kyuubi?"

He could almost see Naruto flinch. He was sensitive about Kyuubi. At first, it seemed stupid to Sasuke to name an entity… but after witnessing it himself, he had to admit that that 'entity' deserved a name.

"I… think so…"

The voice was so faint and little, it sounded like it was from a child. Sasuke undid his apron. Naruto didn't know anyone else. He should probably save that loser before he did something reckless.

"Okay. Where do you think you are?"

Almost immediately, Naruto cheered up.

"Ah… I don't know. There's lots of trees here. And some shops. I wonder if they have ramen shops. I'm hungry…"

Putting his apron away, Sasuke smirked. Typical. He grabbed a sticky note from one of the shelves and wrote a hasty note explaining his absence. Not that Kakashi would really care.

"Describe the roads and landmarks moron."

"I just did! Trees!"

"No… say the ROADS. What ROAD are you on?"

"I don't know! There aren't any signs around!"

Sasuke slapped himself on the forehead. An idiot! No wonder he was lost!

"Ah wait… I see this really big building here… Haruno Hall?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Haruno Hall? That was far away… His bike didn't have enough gas for that. Leave it up to the idiot to wander that far. He could faintly here Naruto continue talking.

"…Weird name. Anyway yeah, I don't see any signs around… "

Sasuke hung up. He knew where that was. He would have to take the bus.

Meanwhile, Naruto continued to talk.

"Hey! Are you listening Sasuke-teme? Hey! Hey! Did you hang up on me? Hey! Answer me!"

--------

One hour.

She had been sitting here for one hour… waiting for shoes. From Ino. Who probably never checks her messages. She was stuck in here. Because someone was at a hair appointment. Sakura could be patient. But there was a limit.

She punched the wall. It didn't hurt. Actually, it looked like the wall was cracked.

_**DAMN YOU INO! ARGH! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE! DAMN YOU TO HELL! I WILL KILL YOU! WHERE ARE MY FRIGGIN' SHOES!**_

Sakura breathed. Breathe deep. Remember yoga. Inner self. Clear your mind. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe…

_**KILL INO!**_

…and breathe… calm… be calm… the washroom is okay… it's great… sitting in the washroom… thinking about killing someone…

Sakura banged her head on the counter. This was so _boring_. It wasn't even funny. She couldn't go outside… but there was something to see or look at outside!

She reached for her cell phone again. She needed her driver. If Ino wasn't coming in an hour, she probably wouldn't come. Period. Instructing her driver to come pick her up, Sakura hobbled out of the washroom.

No one was in the hall connecting the washroom to the exit. Thank god. Sakura tried to walk a little elegantly, but quickly found it impossible to do with a broken heel. Using the wall as her support, she tried to hobble as beautifully as she could. Which was not much.

Outside was a little chilly. Of course. It was nearly midnight. She continued hobbling towards the side entrance, where she had told her driver to pick her up.

Hobble hobble. Slide. Hobble. Slide. Hobble hobble.

Sakura looked around once again. There wasn't anyone who would see her. Everyone was partying inside now anyways, so there was a slim chance of someone coming out to see her. But those annoying paparazzi could be anywhere…

Hobble.

_This is so hard! Who would think I would have to walk for so long with a broken heel?_

She looked up towards her destination. There was a figure there. It could be her driver ready to escort her. Sakura hobbled faster.

_Almost there!_

She came closer and closer to the figure standing, and saw perhaps it wasn't her driver. Her driver wouldn't have spiky hair… or even take off his cap for that matter.

But too late. She was tripping.

As she fell, she cursed herself. It was her second time tripping in public. She closed her eyes tightly. Hopefully, it didn't hurt when she made impact.

And so, she lay on the sidewalk on top of a complete stranger. Amazingly, her hair had not come loose by then. She would give credit to that hair dresser. Half standing, Sakura rubbed her knee. _That hurt more than I thought it would._

"Hey… you're that cute pink-haired girl from a few weeks ago…"

Cute? Okay. From a few weeks ago? When? Who?

Then she saw his face. The blond hair. Blue eyes. Grinning face. And the unmistakable orange of his t-shirt. It was him. The weirdo with Sasuke.

"YOU!"

Naruto grinned. "Hey." He stood up, brushing his clothes. Sakura was mortified. Of all the people to fall on, HIM!

"Loser. This is where you were."

Both looked up to see Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "You found me bastard!" Then he remembered the call. "And you hung up on me! That was rude! Show me some respect huh?"

Sasuke smirked. "When you deserve it dead last. Which won't be anytime soon."

"Bastard!"

Sasuke shifted his gaze to the other figure sitting on the side walk. His eyes widened. Pink hair. Sakura noticed also. Both stared for a while.

"You…" they both started.

"You didn't call me!"

They blinked. They had said that at the same time. Sakura took initiative first.

"Why didn't you call me? I thought you needed me or something! And you're supposed to call a girl after a date! Didn't anyone teach you that?"

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Sakura. This was confusing. They had gone on a date? When? They had left him out too? He would have blown up… but looking out their scary faces… it was probably good not to.

"Me? You needed to call me! You're the one who decided this whole thing! You need to take responsibility for it!"

"You should have called! I mean, don't you have my number?"

"I'm busy. Someone with so much time as you should call me. You have my number don't you?"

They paused. They both flipped open their cell phones, scanning through the list of names.

Then, they both faced each other. They had realized the source of their problems.

"I don't have your number!"

**Yay! It's done! So IM SO SORRY AGAIN! I know this chapter would suck since I haven't written in a while so I'll apologize again. And just as a heads up, I'll let you know that I don't know when I'll update again. I repeat, I DON'T KNOW WHEN I"LL UPDATE AGAIN! So please don't expect things soon. SORRY! But I really wish you enjoyed this chapter! And thank you if you are reviewing :)**


End file.
